Sometimes
by Kashtien James
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them to. Sometimes you fall in love. Sometimes you get your heart broken. Complete as is.
1. Saviour

**A/N: There was so much that could be done with last week's episode regarding Teddy and Henry that I just couldn't resist. I own nothing nor am I associated with Grey's Anatomy. **

William had been on his cell for the past five minutes. Of course, he had politely excused himself before taking the call, but Henry was still getting anxious. No, he didn't like to guy. But the conversation was better than nothing. Better than sitting alone waiting to urinate in a cup.

Beginning to tap his fingers to keep himself occupied for the time being, Henry suddenly stopped when he saw Teddy round the corner. Damn, she looked fine. Beautiful was an understatement. And all of it for a date with _William. _William who was completely wrong for her. William who would make for the worst date ever. William who, given the chance, would break her heart over something stupid like her inability to be an obsessive clean freak like he was.

Henry didn't care about her inability to be an obsessive clean freak like William was. Not in the slightest.

Making a last glance William's way, he stood and intercepted Teddy's path before she could reach her date. The words were spilling from his mouth before she had a chance to speak, "So, before he gets off the phone, and since I now have to go . . . pee in a cup, uh, I just have to say this: I basically just spent the past hour on a first date with William myself. And I don't know how much you know about the guy, but this is what I know. Uhm," Henry scratched his neck in trying to divert his own attention from the awkwardness rising within him, "he wears driving gloves." He quirked an eyebrow, to which Teddy did the same, "Yeah. And he doesn't live with his mother, but until recently he lived above her house. And he used the word "shan't", and he wasn't being funny. And he has yet to tell a story about himself in which he is not the hero. So as uh, as your husband," he shrugged as if the statement was nothing, "I think we can do better."

"Good news," William interrupted their conversation, "Not only was I able to push the reservation, but I also got us a table by the window. Ready?"

Teddy's eyebrows shot up, and she looked to Henry once more before replying, "Ready."

With that the couple was off to dinner, but Teddy paused before she set foot on the elevator. Her mind had changed. She didn't want to go on this date, and with her eyes locked onto Henry's, she felt the need to stay with him. Not because he needed her there, but because she wanted to be there. To laugh with him. To hold his hand. To go out to dinner with him.

Who was she kidding? Men who wore driving gloves were not her type.

But what could she do about it now? It was too late to back out. William had pushed the reservation and even gotten a table by the window. There was nothing to be done. She would just have to suffer through the evening.

The drive to the restaurant consisted of Teddy listening (or more accurately, half listening) to a series of stories in which William never failed to be the hero. The restaurant itself was one that Teddy couldn't even pronounce the name of. She hated that, because it usually meant that she could read the menu, either.

Once they were seated and Teddy opened the menu she found that her assumptions had been correct. She couldn't read a single word of it, and even for the life of her couldn't figure out what language it was.

She needn't know, though, because when the time came to order, William ordered for her. She hated it when people did that. _Especially_ men. She was perfectly capable of making up her own mind. Besides, he barely knew her. What if she had been a vegan or something? What if she was deathly allergic to what he decided upon?

If that had been the case, he probably wouldn't have noticed her dying in her plate as he rambled on about _that time he saved the day... _

The food took more than a half of an hour to arrive, looking unappetizing and unidentifiable. Teddy was hungry, though, and decided to test the waters. Before her fork had even reached her mouth, her phone sounded in her purse. She pulled it out as fast as humanly possible and after seeing the number, faked a sympathetic look and told William, "I have to take this. It could be important."

He didn't look impressed, but nodded anyway.

When she was safely in the ladies' room, Teddy pressed the _answer_ button, "Henry, you are a life saver!"

On the other end of the line, Henry could hear the smile in her voice, "I thought you might want an escape, but I didn't want to interrupt too soon."

"I swear to God, if i have to listen to another _William saves the day_ story, I'm going to kill someone."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked it as if it wasn't completely absurd. As if he saved her from terrible dates on a regular basis.

"I can't just leave . . ."

Of course she could. "Tell him there's a hospital emergency. Or tell him your husband called," Henry laughed.

"He doesn't know I'm married."

"Exactly. Where are you?"

How could she possibly turn down the chance to get out of the next couple of extremely boring hours? She couldn't. It would make her completely insane to do so. "I'm at that fancy restaurant across from that club with the bright pink sign down town."

Shockingly, he knew exactly where she was talking about, "Alright. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you, Henry."

"That's what friends are for."

The call ended. Teddy fixed her hair and went back out to the table where her meal sat untouched. "I am so sorry, William, but I have to get back to the hospital. One of my patients is going in for emergency surgery."

"I understand. Do you have money for a cab? I would drive you back, but I'd really like to finish my meal."

Teddy couldn't believe it. Was this guy for real? She flashed him a quick smile and grabbed her jacket, "Don't worry about it. I'll be quite fine without you." And she would. She most definitely would be better without him.

She was only standing outside for five minutes before Henry pulled up beside her. The passenger side window rolled down, "Hey stranger, looking for a ride?"

Leaning down and resting her elbows on the door, she asked, "Do you wear driving gloves?"

"Not even if you beg."

"Good," Teddy opened the car door and stepped in.

Henry couldn't help but to laugh. He had, after all, told her so.

His wife shot him a look that instantly shut him up, "It's _not _funny."

"Actually, it is. But I'll pretend that it isn't just to brighten your evening. Where to?"

"I would say my place, but it's a mess. You fine with your's? And I need food. I'm starving. He ordered my food. I couldn't believe he actually ordered my food. _And_ he asked if I had cab money so that he could finish dinner."

He ignored the part about William and the bad date. Prying would only make things worse. "My place is fine," he told her instead, "Do you want to order Chinese in?"

"Can we do pizza instead?"

"Absolutely," he agreed.

_x_

An hour later they sat on the floor of his living room with a half empty box of pizza and half finished beer bottles. Teddy found that it was surprisingly easy being in his presence. In his house. With him. It wasn't nearly as awkward as she would have expected. It wasn't like entering a man's house for the first time.

"So nose bleeding, bat in hand, scowl on his face, this guy comes at me. I only got a few punches in and blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital."

Teddy took another bite of pizza, laughing, "Oh my God. I cannot imagine getting a baseball in the face. That poor guy."

"Seriously? I get beat up and you have sympathy for the guy who put me in the hospital?" He was evidently kidding, but the look on his face betrayed his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm . . . It's actually a funny story. In which you are not the hero, which is quite refreshing."

Henry chuckled, "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse."

"I told you we could do better."

She downed the rest of her beer, then smiled, "You know, being married to you, I'm gonna have a hard time finding a guy that can measure up." The words had exited her mouth without thought, and they both went silent at the remark.

Henry hated awkward silences. He refused to allow it growth, "There's a simple solution to that," he said.

"Really?"

"Marry me for real."

Their eyes met. They shared a look. They both laughed.

He was kidding, right?

**A/N: Please please please review :) I'm thinking this'll be multi-chapter if everyone likes it.**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm very happy with the responses that this story has gotten so far, and am choosing to continue. For all future references regarding **_**Sometimes**_**, I own nothing. It all belongs to Shonda Rhimes.**

Henry awoke to the smell of cold pizza and warm beer, accompanied by a splitting headache. He was on his living room couch, and it took him a moment to remember why he hadn't made it to bed the night before. Then the events of the evening returned: Teddy was in his bed. By the time either of them had even thought about her going home, they were both highly intoxicated and there was no point in calling a cab for the sake of a few hours' sleep. So they had argued over who would take the bed. In the end, Henry won.

And now he was on his living room couch, and Teddy was in his bed. In his clothes, because he wouldn't allow her to sleep in her date attire.

She only had to be at work for noon, he knew, so he would let her sleep a while longer. Pushing himself up from the couch, the throbbing in his head intensified. Henry decided that before he would clean up, he would need Advil and coffee. Downing the Advil with water, he turned on the coffee maker and moved back to the living room.

The area was spotless before the coffee was ready. Odd, because he usually took hours to clean anything. But he had company; he couldn't have Teddy wake up to the same thing he had.

Henry poured only one cup, knowing that his visitor probably wouldn't be up for a while. Two sugar, two cream. The perfect remedy for a hangover, though others would disagree. Teddy would probably disagree, her being a doctor and all, but he swore by it (despite the fact that it had never actually been effective).

He sat down at his small kitchen table alone for a moment, but was on his feet once again just seconds later. Walking down the hall in silence he found Teddy sound asleep, uncovered. The dilemma then was to cover her up or to let the situation be, the possibility of his wife unknowingly freezing lingering in his mind. He couldn't just leave her. It would be immoral, right? No one had ever died from being a little chilly, though.

Hell, it would only take a second. Crossing the threshold into his own bedroom, Henry paused. She was stunning even in her sleep. How was that even possible? People weren't attractive in their sleep, they were . . . bedheads, in need of showers and caffeine.

She was, though. Teddy was making him weak in the knees and she wasn't even conscious.

Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, Henry winced when she stirred beneath the movement he created. What would she think if she woke up to him standing over her? With the scenarios running through his mind, he tiptoed out of the bedroom and back to the table where his coffee sat, quickly dropping in temperature.

Footsteps padded down the hall before he had even managed to get comfortable. Henry turned in his seat with a smile on his face, "Morning. Sleep well?"

Teddy took the seat across from him, squeezing her eyes shut, "Mm. Not nearly long enough, though. What time is it?"

"About eight thirty."

She peeked at him with one eye, "Ugh. What time did we finally get to sleep?

"About five thirty," Henry chuckled.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. That's all right because I like the way you lie . . ." _Teddy's cell phone sounded from her purse by the door. She recognized the tone and lazily stood from the table to find the source.

He was silent, listening intently to the conversation occurring in his living room.

"Hello? . . . Andrew? How are you? . . . I'm good, thank you . . . I have to work this afternoon . . . Oh, no, don't worry about it. I don't have any surgeries scheduled - I'll call in sick . . . Sure . . . Okay, see you then . . . Alright . . . Goodbye."

She returned after hanging up. Henry was still silent.

"Would you mind driving me to the airport? I have a friend coming in for eleven."

Henry nodded, "Yeah, no problem," he downed the remaining bit of coffee in his cup. "What kind of friend?"

"Uhm . . ." Teddy smiled, "a close friend."

He got the picture. It was quite clear. Whoever this Andrew guy was, Henry decided, he did not like him. He didn't like that Teddy took the afternoon off of work to meet this man at the airport. He didn't like that this man was "a close friend". But he would still be a good friend to Teddy. He would drive her to meet Andrew, and only that. He wouldn't stay longer than needed, and he wouldn't befriend the stranger.

_x_

Teddy showered in Henry's shower. It took Henry reading to newspaper to get his thoughts off of the fact that she was naked in his apartment, and he hated reading the newspaper.

Now, they were walking to the terminal where they would be meeting Andrew. Andrew, whom Henry had never heard of. Andrew, whom Teddy had never mentioned. He'd heard all about Callie and Arizona and Owen and Cristina and _everyone _else, but never had Andrew been a topic of conversation. Which meant he couldn't have been too important, right? Did Teddy discuss Henry with other people? Was he important?

Even after swearing to himself that he wouldn't be doing anything but dropping his wife off, he caved when she asked him if he wanted to accompany her inside. Of course he wanted to. And he couldn't say no to the woman.

"When was the last time you saw this guy?" Henry inquired. He wanted to know more - their history and relationship. He wanted to know everything.

"He left about four months ago."

"Oh."

They walked in silence amid the bustling of people leaving and entering the city after their air trips before Henry spoke again, "Did he break your heart when he left?"

Teddy slowed her steps, "I . . . he - Andrew!" A man, slightly taller than Henry himself, turned to the sound of her voice. He dropped his single bag when she threw herself into his arms for an embrace.

Henry felt a pang of some unidentifiable emotion surge through his body. Jealousy? No. Anger? No. Hurt?

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife, "Andrew, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Henry, this is Andrew."

The two men shook hands, "Andrew Perkins."

Forcing a smile, "Henry Burton."

Perkins evidently didn't comprehend the situation, "Nice to meet you."

Fortunately for Henry, Teddy interrupted, saving him from the senseless lie he would have had to make in return.

"What do you two say we all grab some lunch or coffee or something? You guys can get to know one another. I have a _lot_ for you to catch up on, Andrew. Unless, of course, you have some sort of previous engagement, Henry?"

He didn't want to go. But more than not wanting to go, he didn't want to leave Teddy with Andrew Perkins. He didn't even want to think about them being alone together. It was the way she talked about him, and the way they looked at one another. And the way, after both men announced that their schedules were clear, that Andrew placed his hand on the small of Teddy's back as they exited the airport. And even more than all of that, the way that Henry suddenly felt like an awkward third wheel.

_x_

Andrew didn't _exactly_ order for Teddy, but he did suggest that they all order an, "Excellent dish . . . one of [his] personal favourites," and then ordered for them all before they had replied. Teddy didn't seem to notice, despite her obvious annoyance at William having done nearly the same thing the evening before.

The conversation was mostly Andrew and Teddy's, with odd questions shot his way and a lengthy few moments when she discussed hers and Henry's short history. She talked about him like a friend, but also like a subject. Like he was a . . . pet project. She said that their marriage was "temporary", as if it didn't matter; as if when it was over, they would never speak again.

Henry couldn't handle it. He ate politely and then excused himself immediately afterward. Staying was more torture than leaving them alone. As he left the small restaurant, he could finally identify that previously unidentifiable emotion: hurt. He was torn apart on the inside, and realizing it only made things worse.

**A/N: Please review :) When I found out that James Tupper would be returning in the role of Andrew Perkins, I couldn't help but to incorporate that into this story. Hope everyone is enjoying. **


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Updates are not as quick as I wish they could be, because I have priorities (such as math class). I do hope, however, that everyone will still enjoy and feel free to throw any suggestions my way. **

Teddy dialed the number that had become so familiar to her over the past little while, and waited as the line rang. Once . . . twice . . .

The third ring was severed in half by the sound of Henry's voice, "Good morning," was the cheerful greeting.

"Good afternoon," Teddy returned. It was nearly two o'clock.

Henry laughed, but it was short, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could push dinner tonight? Andrew has tickets to a ballet downtown. He asked if I could go. I can drop by your place after for a while, if you don't mind the timing."

Great. It had been over a week since they'd seen each other face to face, and now their preplanned dinner was being pushed even further away. If you would have asked Henry a week ago, if he thought that Teddy and he were on the right track, he would have smiled and answered slyly. Now, he wasn't so sure. Every spare second that she had was spent with Andrew. Andrew who was so amazing. Andrew who Teddy was so happy with. Andrew who had left her broken hearted not that long ago, and was bound to do so again.

Henry knew the type. They never failed to hurt.

"Sounds great," he lied after only a slight pause.

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye."

And the line went dead. There was so much more to be said, but he couldn't say it. Not over the phone. He couldn't say it to her face either, and he knew it. He was a coward and he liked it when things were comfortable; when they were easy. When he didn't have to worry about how she felt because they were friends. Friends, and nothing more.

He was falling in love with a woman who wasn't even his.

No. He was in love with. No falling necessary.

The hours ticked by as he waited for Teddy to show. Henry took the courtesy of finding the time of the ballet from the theatre's website. It ran from seven to nine. Checking his clock, he saw that it was already nearing eleven. A list of "worst possible scenarios" repeated over and over again in his mind.

Had they run off to Vegas to profess their love by eloping?

Had they run out of gas and decided to have sex to pass the time?

Was Andrew holding her handing? Looking into her eyes? Were they reminiscing over old times?

It drove him crazy. The simple fact that Teddy was reluctant to discuss her relationship with Mr. Perkins was enough to drive him over the edge.

_Knock, knock, knock._

But what was he going to do about it? Pasting on a smile, Henry opened the door to allow his wife in. "You look great," the words escaped him before the thought could enter his consciousness.

"Thanks," she returned his grin. "Sorry it's so late. We grabbed coffee after the ballet."

It took two hours to drink coffee? "It's no problem. I'm just happy to see you."

"So, the ballet was phenomenal," she started as she entered his apartment and set down her purse, proceeding to take off her jacket.

"That's good," Henry moved to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Whiskey would be really great right now. Or anything else with alcohol," Teddy laughed. Henry poured them both a glass, and re-entered the living room to find her on the couch.

He handed her the glass.

There were so many things that he had to say. So many things that he wanted to know. And so many reasons why he couldn't. If he had to choose between having Teddy as a friend, or having her as nothing, he would most definitely choose friend. But to be able to touch her, kiss her . . . love her? That would be even better.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

"So, Andrew? Do I get to know the story or am I left in the dark for a while longer?" Henry's tone betrayed how he felt. He was teasing, from Teddy's perspective. But in reality, he was completely serious.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she seemed to examine her husband. Apparently, he looked trustworthy enough, because she started talking, "Andrew was hired at the hospital after the shooting to do psychiatric evaluations on everyone that had been involved. I really didn't like the idea at first, but then I met him. He . . . he listened. He was the first man in a long time to really listen. It didn't matter whether I was talking about a surgery, or the shooting, or how pissed off I could be at Cristina. He just listened. Things started to progress, and we went on a few dates, and I really thought that it was going somewhere."

"And then?"

"Then he left, and I was a mess."

Henry really didn't like Andrew. What did the guy have that Henry didn't? He could listen. He was no psychiatrist, but he could listen. If that was all Andy had going for himself, why hadn't he been a catch a release situation?

Subject change, he decided: "What's gonna happen to us when I don't need your medical insurance?"

Teddy looked taken aback. She took a long drink of her whiskey, "Well, I guess first we'll get a divorce. Hopefully remain friends, and you'll owe me everything since I saved your life." She laughed.

Henry laughed, but didn't mean it. The concept of them getting divorced - the very thought of it, made him feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. Repetitively. "You know, I'm grateful things worked out the way they did. If Madison would have agreed to marry me, I'd be in an awful situation right now."

"I'm happy I could be of help. You mean a lot to me, Henry. I'm not sure what I would be doing right now without you."

_Having sex with Andrew_, was Henry's thought. He pushed it from his mind and replaced it with another. "Well without you, I'd be dead."

"I guess it worked out well for both of us, then."

He set his glass down on the coffee table in front of them, and in one swift movement, Henry's hand cupped her face and his lips were on hers.

The kiss was quick, but passionate. He pulled away to see her reaction, expecting nothing less than a slap across the face. The look in her eyes was indistinguishable. He couldn't decide whether it was a "what the hell?" look, or an "oh, my God" look.

Making the decision not to care, and knowing that he'd blown it already, he closed his eyes and dove in once again. this time, he knew, Teddy was definitely kissing him back.

Henry slid his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. To his surprise, Teddy's lips parted. When their tongues collided, a sort of whimper escaped her mouth. He deepened the kiss even further. Her fingers found his soft, short hair.

His fingers found the hem of his long sleeved t-shirt, but before he could pull it over his head, she broke the kiss.

"What are we doing, Henry?"

"You're more than just a friend to me."

"This is wrong."

He ran his thumb along her lip, "How can it be wrong when it feels so right?"

She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth.

In seconds they were stumbling down the hallway, toward his bedroom. Everything was smiles and laughing. He knew he'd have a hickey on his neck the next morning. She knew she'd never find where he'd tossed her pants.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. Please review! **


	4. Falling Apart

**A/N: I was motivated to update this story****today, as I believe Andrew's return to Grey's Anatomy will be tonight. Hope everyone will enjoy. To be honest, I hate that Andrew is returning, and I hate him in my story, but he makes it interesting xD**

Teddy awoke in Andrew's arms. She could hear his soft breathing as he slept, and she could hear the rain pattering on his bedroom window. Being there with him just felt right. The warmth between their bodies, the knowledge of the magic they had created the night before . . .

Wait. No. Teddy remembered stumbling down the hallway of Andrew's apartment, violently sucking on his neck as he explored her body with his own mouth. She remembered toppling into his bed and pausing to gaze into his eyes. They weren't Andrew's eyes. It wasn't Andrew's apartment. It was Henry's, and Henry was whom she lay with at that moment.

The night before had been impulsive, a definite mistake. Teddy wasn't a cheater, and she already hated herself for sleeping with Henry. It was wrong.

"Good morning, beautiful," she heard Henry say in the darkness.

Sitting up so that she could look at her husband, Teddy rested her hand on the curls of Henry's chest hair. Even knowing what she had to do, what she was about to tell him, she subconsciously wanted to straddle his naked body and make passionate love to him. Hardcore, dirty, naughty, hot, passionate love.

"Henry, last night was . . . a moment of weakness for me. I'm with Andrew, and this . . . this can't happen again. If he found out, he would be heartbroken." She turned from him and stood up from the bed, finding her underwear and his t-shirt.

Henry stretched his arm out to grab his wife's wrist in an attempt to make her stay, but was too slow. "Don't do this," he said. "Don't pretend that last night was nothing. Don't say it was a mistake."

"It was a mistake."

Throwing back the bedsheets, Henry took no time in finding his pants and slipping into them. He should have known better. Of course Andy would win the girl in the end. Nice guys finish last, always.

Not to say that Andrew wasn't a nice guy, he just wasn't _right _for Teddy. They didn't make a good couple. They didn't have the chemistry needed to have a lasting relationship. It wasn't right. Not for Teddy, and not for Henry, either.

When he turned around again, Teddy was facing him, looking into his eyes with sympathy that made him feel like a criminal. "I'm sorry. I hope to God that this won't hurt our friendship, because I need you as my friend. For now, though, I'll be out of here in a half hour. I've got to get to work before rounds begin today."

"I want more than friendship from you."

Teddy shook her head solemnly, but decidedly. "You can't have anything more."

_x_

She was supposed to be meeting Andrew out for lunch, but when her break rolled around, Teddy realized that she wasn't going to have time to leave the hospital. She called his cell to see if he would mind eating at the hospital. He wouldn't, he said, and was soon awaiting her arrival in the canteen. Teddy found where he was sitting almost immediately, and pulled the chair up across from him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright. I've been better, though," Teddy answered.

"Sorry to hear that."

She forced a smile. They ate most of the rest of their salad lunches over small talk. that was a problem, though, because they had talked excessively the evening before.

Once they were both finished, Andrew took their trays and dumped the trash in the garbage. When he sat back down again, he took Teddy's hands into his own, and his expression was serious. "I want to talk to you about something. It's important, and I wanted to take you out to lunch and do this properly, but I guess the hospital cafeteria will have to be sufficient." She could only nod before he continued once again. "I got a job at a hospital in New Jersey. I know this is all happening really fast, but they also have an opening for a cardio surgeon. I have a few connections, and I could get you the job no problem."

Teddy pulled her hands away from his. "What are you asking me, Andrew?"

"Move to New Jersey with me, Teddy. Look, you don't have to answer right now, because I know this is a huge decision to make, but . . . I'd really love for you to consider this."

She had her answer. He was doing the exact same thing he had done before - he was leaving. Her voice dropped an octave as she leaned in, "You arrogant, selfish bastard. I have a life, a life that I just so happen to enjoy. I have a job that I love. I have friends, and a husband. And you expect me to drop all of this for New Jersey and _you_?"

Andrew looked stunned. Teddy hadn't even realized what she was saying. All she knew was that it was over between her and him. He was a runner, and he expected the people in his life to chase after him. "A husband?" he repeated.

"Yeah, Dr. Perfect. A goddamn husband! And you know what? He's a great, great guy. He has this gorgeous smile and a beautiful body. Plus, he's a sex god, just so you know. The sex . . . it's just amazing. He's a much better kisser than you, too."

"Calm down, alright? There's no need to make a scene."

But Teddy was on her feet by then, her chair toppled over and her voice rising with every word. Everyone, patients and orderlies, had their eyes glued to the spectacle. "No! I won't calm down, Andrew! See, you do this thing, where you come here and you're sweet and charming and sensitive, and then you leave. And then, there's a surprise turn of events! And you show up again, and yes, I should have guessed you would just leave me, but I was fucking naive. I won't follow you. I'm not a goddamn dog."

"I didn't say you were. I offered you myself, and this is what I get?"

"This is what you deserve!" With that, she walked out of the canteen with anger written all over her face. Owen caught her arm on the way out, but she resisted his grasp. She wasn't in the mood.

Her schedule was clear for the rest of the day, and she didn't happen to be on call. She couldn't stay at the hospital if it wasn't completely necessary.

_x_

What she had intended to be an aimless drive around town turned into Teddy knocking on Henry's door. She found herself praying - yes, _praying_ - that he would be there. The short taps she made were impatient and numerous. The door swung open a moment later, to reveal Henry still wearing only his jeans.

"Forget something?" was his cold greeting.

"I need a friend right now. I really, really need a friend right now, and I was wondering if you were up for the job?"

Henry gestured for his wife to come in, but his words betrayed his actions. "You can't use me. I can't be your friend if last night is only a taste. I can't watch you fall in love with Andrew as I'm . . . I just can't do it. We need boundaries and they can't be crossed. Maybe last night was a mistake."

"Andrew's leaving. He's exactly what I know you think he is." The tears that had been welling in her eyes spilled over and down her cheeks.

He couldn't stand there and do nothing. Stepping forward, he pulled the woman that he loved into a tight embrace. He could be her friend. He could be whatever she needed him to be.

**A/N: Please review! All those looking for Teddy/Henry keep your eyes peeled. Next chapter is what we all want . . . or maybe just leading up to it.**


	5. End of the Road

**A/N: Loving all the feedback, and as arrogant as this may sound, I'm loving my own story. Seeing as how I am literally the only person writing a fic about these two, I would like to inform everyone that I do have an idea for yet another Henry/Teddy story when **_**Sometimes **_**is complete. I think we're still a little while from that, though. On the other hand, someone else needs to write me some more of these two. Please?**

He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to make her hands stop their exploration, nor did he want her to remove her tongue from the dance their mouths were in the middle of. He didn't want to pull his hand away from the peaked nipple it was stroking through her shirt. But above all, he didn't want to back away in that moment of heat and passion and lust and need, just to see in her eyes an emotion that he couldn't face.

To Henry, this was more than a make-out session on her couch. It was more than a couple of drinks and the inability to form a clear thought. It wasn't a lack of control, nor was it the beginning of a one night stand.

Love made everything so much more complicated.

_It had been two weeks since Andrew had left Teddy without turning back for a kiss goodbye. It had been two weeks since Teddy had shown up at Henry's door, and before she left his apartment tonight, he had to make his move._

_They were standing at his door once again, Henry leaned against the door frame while Teddy stood out in the hall, readying to leave._

"_Thanks for tonight," she told him. "I know it probably wasn't your cup of tea, but it meant a lot to me."_

"_Are you kidding me? I loved it," Henry lied._

_She saw right through it. "You fell asleep."_

"_Alright. So apparently _Gone With the Wind _isn't my favourite movie, after all."_

"_It's okay. I guess if osmosis really does work, we'll have an interesting story when you start courting me like Rhett Butler." Teddy smiled, then turned to go. "Thanks again."_

_Henry was about to close the door when a sudden surge of courage ran through him like lightning. Swinging the door open, he caught Teddy just before she stepped onto the first stair to go down. "Hey, Teddy! I have a question for you." She gave him an expectant look, and he continued, "Have dinner with me tomorrow night? Seven o'clock?" _

"_On a date?"_

_His throat went dry. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean . . . if you want it to be. Well, yeah, that's what I was, uhh . . . do y-"_

_Teddy broke in, "Yes."_

"_On a date?" Henry couldn't resist confirmation._

"_On a date," she agreed._

He didn't want to stop, but Henry knew that he had to. He had to, or his mind would get the better of him and he would end up a puddle of melted glue, putty in her hands.

_After dinner, after the short ride back to Teddy's apartment in Henry's small vehicle, they sat there. The entire evening had been spent in constant conversation, but now . . . silence. There really wasn't need for words, though, because they shared the same thought. _

_He had turned the ignition off many moments earlier, and aside from the distant beeping of a car alarm, all there was was the silence. The silence, and them. Alone. Together._

"_Do you wanna-" they both began at the same time, and stopped when the fact registered._

"_You first," Teddy said._

_Henry shook his head. "No, it's alright. You go."_

"_I was about to ask if you wanted to come back up to my place."_

_He hesitated, and Teddy nearly swung open the car door and dashed inside right then. When her expression changed from one of anticipation to one of worry, Henry knew he had to reply. "I . . . I don't want to mess this up. Why are we going up to your apartment?"_

_Was he an idiot? Why the hell did he think they were going to go back up to her apartment? "You really need me to clarify?" she asked, eyebrows raised._

_Her husband nodded. "Yes." He was all serious, no games._

_She wanted to laugh in his face, but resisted the urge. "I'd like to have sex with you, Henry."_

"_Oh, good. That's what I thought."_

_Laughing, Teddy reached over and grasped Henry's collar, pulling him into a kiss that molded their lips together. She tasted like chocolate. She tasted like heaven. She tasted like love. The tiny butterflies in his stomach exploded into a volcano when he felt the tips of her fingers trail down the back of his neck. His hands found the small of her back and pulled her petite body closer to his, ignoring the awkwardness of the car console._

First removing his hands from her body, and then separating their lips, Henry turned from his wife immediately, stood, and placed his hands on the arm of the couch, head hanging.

"What?" she asked, worry striking her tone.

He couldn't answer without having at least a few seconds' thought. Truly, he couldn't afford to mess this up. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if he lost Teddy after being so close to the finish line.

"I don't want to be your rebound. I can't be your second choice," the words finally formed on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" She knew, but only because she hadn't fully explained.

Henry met her gaze. "Andrew leaves, and suddenly, the idea of you and I isn't so bad? Look, I'm not saying that I don't want this. I'm saying I don't want this is if isn't what you're just settling for. I want you, but I want all of you. I don't want to have to wonder if it's him you're thinking about when I kiss you. I don't-"

Teddy cut him off; she couldn't listen to his nonsense any longer. "Andrew wanted me to go with him. I told him no."

"Because of your job."

"Because of you."

Henry shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Then walk out that door and don't come back. But before you do, know that I'm falling in love with you."

He couldn't not believe her. Reestablishing his position on the couch, he quickly resumed where they had left off. Teddy's hands found the buttons down the front of his shirt and began undoing them with haste.

_x_

_Knock, knock, knock! Knock! Knock, knock!_

Teddy stirred in the dark room, and realized instantly that the man breathing in a deep sleep next to her was Henry. Scanning the length of his body in the shadows, she chuckled softly when she saw that he still wore his black socks. As if she'd actually made love to a man while he was wearing socks.

_Knock, knock!_

Was that . . . the door?

Who the hell would be banging on her door at - she glanced at the neon red of the alarm clock next to her bed - two thirty in the morning?

Groggily throwing her covers on Henry's exposed body, she found her way out to the hallway and flicked on the light. Reaching into the bathroom, she secured her housecoat and pulled it around herself. "I'm coming," she whispered, as she finally grasped the doorknob and pulled. The fact that it was still locked delayed her progress, and the loud banging persisted.

Seconds later, she peeked through the open door to see who the intruder was. When she saw the man's face, she swung the door open entirely.

"Andrew? What . . . what are you doing here? It's two a.m.."

His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he'd just gotten into a fight with someone twice his size. "Drunk. I'm really . . . really I'm really, really drunked, Teddy," he managed to slur.

She got the idea. "Henry's here."

"No. Don't . . . you're not understand. I do _not _wants threesome . . . your friend. No threesome, please. Morning . . . I'll just on the couch sleep. Really really." With those last words, he stumbled past her and landed on the couch. The stench of alcohol was all over him.

_x_

The light shone through Teddy's bedroom window, so bright that as Henry's eyes fluttered open, he squinted against his own will. A sunny day in Seattle; what were the chances?

Removing his arm from around the woman lying next to him, he crawled out of the bed without touching her sleeping form, and pulled on his pants. Henry was sure he could cook up a decent breakfast before she awoke, even if he didn't know where anything was.

The bounce in his step came to an abrupt halt when he saw that there was a man asleep on Teddy's couch. It was Andrew, he immediately recognized. Great ol' Andy.

In a fury of anger, Henry found the t-shirt he had worn under his shirt the night before and slipped it over his head, then shoved his wallet into his pocket.

The note he left on her kitchen counter was written in a hasty chicken scratch, but wouldn't be impossible to read:

_Teddy,_

_ I'm finished. I'll send the divorce papers through mail._

_ Henry_

_P.S. I love you more than you'll ever know. _

**A/N: I want this story to be a substantial length, so yes! Another twist. Review!**


	6. Hitting Home

**A/N: I know that most were disappointed with how the last chapter ended, and believe me, so was I. Kind of ironic, considering the fact that I wrote it. But, the fact is, not everything can be rainbows and butterflies, right? Keep on reading. I'm sure Teddy and Henry will get their happy ending . . . **_**eventually.**_

"Burton, you're up next."

Henry shot his coach the same look that a teenager gives their parents when they've been told a million times not to do something. He knew he was up next. It was the first game of the season: Red Sox against the Mariners, and the first time Henry had been in Seattle in two years, but that didn't mean that he didn't know what he was doing.

The coach stood with his arms crossed, chewing tobacco that yellowed his teeth, and scrutinized Henry's now standing form. "How old are you, son?"

"Too old for this game, Coach."

"Was it a mistake to hire you, then?"

"I sure as hell hope not."

The coach nodded. "I've seen every one of the games you played back in the day. You were something, Burton. Don't let me down."

"I don't intend to."

It was time for him to step up to the plate. Baseball bat in hand, he pushed off of the fence and stepped out of the shade. The large crowd surrounding the stadium cheered. Maybe it wasn't necessarily for him, but it was for the game.

Henry tapped the end of the bat on the plate, twice. He always did. The pitcher was a young man, not someone he had been up against in his career. The glare the kid was staring him down with said more than if he'd written up a four page soliloquy. "So this is how you wanna play?" Henry asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

The pitcher wound back and threw the ball with power and speed. There was no reason for the kid to dislike Henry, but he clearly did. The message was sent when the ball lead a trail straight toward Henry's head. He ducked, but not quickly enough. The ball caught him where his helmet ended; right below the ear.

_x_

Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital was a whirlwind of activity. The ratings for hospitals across the nation had been posted just the day before, and SGMWH was back up in third place, just beneath Johns Hopkins Hospital and Mayo Clinic. The Chief was happy, the attendings were happy, the residents were happy, the nurses were happy, and the patients were happy. All was well.

All was perfectly well, yet as Teddy Altman scanned the hospital cafeteria, she felt a strange pit of unease in the bottom of her stomach. Sure, her and Andrew had argued that morning, but that was nothing complete unusual. Sure, she had lost a patient that morning whom she had become slightly emotionally attached to, but she was a surgeon: she could handle that. There was something else, something bigger.

Two men were sitting at the table behind Teddy, and when a familiar topic entered their conversation, she couldn't help but to eavesdrop.

"Were you watching the game earlier? That new guy - the one who played a few years back - the Red Sox signed on?" The first voice said, "Something Burton's his name, I think."

"Henry Burton? He's a great player. I missed the game though; Mandy went into labour just as I turned it on."

"He got nailed. The Mariner's pitcher - the young one - threw a fast one right to the head. Caught Burton right beneath his helmet."

Teddy stood, more abruptly than she had intended to, and ventured over to the table where Owen sat with Cristina. "Owen. What field was the Mariner's game against the Red Sox today?"

The redhead looked up, surprise written into his every feature. "I'm . . . not sure the name of the stadium, but it's just about five blocks from here. Why?"

"Thanks. No reason. Just curious." And she turned and exited the cafeteria.

In less than moments, Teddy stood before the operating board. To no surprise, she found that Derek was just leaving OR 2 for OR 1, having wrapped up an acute subdural hematoma. Before he went in for the craniotomy, however, he would have to give the patient's family an update on the surgery. She would be able to catch him in the waiting room, if she was quick.

Derek was talking in his low, just-out-of-surgery tone, to a woman who appeared to be much too young for Henry. Appearances were nothing, though, and Teddy knew this. She didn't want to interrupt, but on the other hand . . . she really did want to interrupt.

She hadn't seen Henry in two years, and when he had walked out, he had been more than an obligation, more than a one night stand. He had been her best friend. She needed to know that he was alright.

Derek turned from the woman, and the look on his face made Teddy's heart jump into her throat. "Dr. Shepherd." She caught him by the arm. "Would you mind giving me a quick update on your last patient?"

He gave her a cynical glare. "Henry Burton? Weren't you married to him a couple years back?"

"I was."

The man nodded, but showed no other expression. "He's in a coma. He sustained a subdural hematoma through blunt head trauma by a hard baseball. The surgery went well, he's stable, but I'm not sure if he'll wake up."

She swallowed the lump that had built in her chest, and squeezed her eyes closed. "Thank you for the update, Dr. Shepherd."

"No problem at all, Dr. Altman."

_x_

It was nearing nine o'clock when Teddy finally got the chance to drop into Henry's room. He still wasn't awake, and she was slightly thankful for that. Had he been conscious, she wouldn't have known what to say or where to begin. The woman from the waiting room was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Hi," Teddy said.

The woman looked startled, her gaze immediately meeting Teddy's eyes. "Hi. Do you mind . . . who are you?"

"My name's Dr. Altman."

"Teddy?" Shock.

She nodded. "Teddy Altman, yes."

"Henry told me so much about you." The girl stood and moved around the room to grasp Teddy's hand. "I'm Melanie. Melanie Burton."

It was the doctor's turn to be shocked. His . . . wife?

She forced a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Look, I don't want him to wake up alone, but I've been here all day. I really need to run to my hotel and get a few hours sleep and a shower and food." She chuckled. "Would you mind sitting with him? It would mean so much to me."

"I . . . I'd love to."

Melanie gathered her few belongings and left Teddy standing in the middle of the room alone, with Henry.

He'd barely changed over the last two years. A bit more gray was peppered throughout the hair that hadn't been shaved for the operation, but she couldn't identify a single crease showing his age.

It took her a few minutes to settle her nerves, but when she did, Teddy took the seat that Melanie had vacated. She'd never believed that comatose patients were capable of hearing. The concept seemed much too obscure.

With that reassurance in mind, Teddy took a deep breath. "I know you probably can't hear me, but we need to talk. Or . . . I need to talk, I guess. The morning that you found Andrew on my couch, there was nothing left between he and I. He showed up drunk, and when I turned him away, he just came right in and made himself at home. I didn't want him there, I swear to you.

"And then that note you left. I didn't know what to do. I waited for those goddamn divorce papers, and when they came, I sat with them for three hours, debating whether I should sign them or call you. In the end, I thought you were better off without me. Then I found out that I was pregnant, and Jamie really looks nothing like Andrew, but nobody except me seems to see that he's got your eyes. And then I couldn't call, because I married Andrew . . . "

**A/N: Please review! And someone needs to get on the writing of some more of these two! :D**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: I was so so so completely and utterly happy with the season finale. I can't wait for next season!**

Teddy was just drifting off when a nurse appeared in Henry's doorway. "Dr. Altman?" she inquired. Teddy met the young woman's eyes. "Melanie Burton just called. She was wondering how long you would be willing to stay. She doesn't want Mr. Burton alone. I told her I could sit with him if you had other intentions."

She glanced down at her watch. It was nearly midnight already. "It's alright. Let her know I'll stay until I work in the morning."

"Alright. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." And the nurse left. Teddy pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her house number.

Andrew picked up after one ring. "Teddy. Where are you?"

"I'm staying at the hospital tonight. I've got a patient who needs to be monitored."

Silence. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"I'm working. You know that. How was Jamie?"

"He didn't fall asleep for a few hours, but he's finally out. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I - I didn't mean that you should have to drop everything and raise our son, I just meant that . . ."

She stood in the dark room. "I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight."

"I love y-" She hung up before he could finish. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She wasn't in the mood to have the same argument they had been through that morning. To be perfectly honest, she only wanted to sleep. Taking the chart from the end of Henry's bed, she scanned through the papers before taking her seat once again.

"I don't even love him, Henry. I'm not sure I ever really did. Jamie needed a daddy, and I was too scared to call you."

_x_

Three days passed, and with each passing hour Teddy became more and more concerned with Henry's state. Derek didn't seem completely convinced that his patient would fully recover, or even ever wake up. She was standing at the nurses' station, awaiting one of her own patient's charts, when she overheard Karev and Avery gossiping.

"Did you hear about Henry Burton? He came out of the coma a few hours ago. Think I can get his autograph?" Avery snatched a pen from a nurse as he spoke, ignorant to the woman's needs.

Karev chuckled, "Who gives a damn about Burton? I want a piece of the little lady who's been sitting in his room hovering like a vulture. She his wife?"

"No," the first resident shook his head. "His sister. And believe me, she's just as good as she looks."

Teddy tuned out after she heard that Melanie was, in fact, Henry's sister. She'd been wanting to ask her her relation to Henry, but thought that it would be too direct. The blond didn't bother waiting for Mr. Johnson's chart, but instead made haste to her friend's room.

He was alone, which Teddy was relieved to find. Alone, awake, and alert. The way that his eyes lit up and then dulled at the sight of her nearly broke her heart. "Teddy," he said.

Teddy? That was all she got? After two years, that was it? Not even hello?

"Henry. I . . . I -"

"We don't need to have this conversation. To be honest, I don't really want to have this conversation. Let's face the facts: we both fucked up. I'm over it, and from what I've heard, so are you. It's the past. You and I both deserve a clean slate." He wasn't over it. In two years, he'd thought about her every single hour. Only a fool gives up on something or someone that they can't go a single day without thinking about. He was a fool.

"A clean slate," Teddy agreed. She wasn't over it.

A small smile curved the corners of his mouth. He knew that she didn't recognize that the expression was fake. "It's good to see you."

"You too. You look great."

"So do you. I mean . . . that's nothing new, but . . . uh, how've you been?"

A chirp of laughter escaped her as she took a seat on the end of his bed. "I've been alright. I have a son. He's . . ." How could she describe the fifteen month old to his own father? "He's wonderful. Just like his daddy."

"What's his name?"

"James. Well, Jamie."

"That's my middle name," Henry stated, as if it was nothing.

_I know_, thought Teddy. She'd done that on purpose. "Is it? I had no idea," she lied.

"Yeah. I heard you married the knight-in-shining-armour. How's that working out for you?"

Teddy opened her mouth to answer, but was saved by the bell when Melanie made her appearance. "Hey there brother. I see you're in good hands. Teddy here's been a lifesaver over the past few days. Without her I wouldn't have been able to shower or sleep. God, you know how I hate sleeping in hospitals."

Henry was looking at Teddy but speaking to his sister, "I have no doubt that I was in the best of hands."

Melanie continued her rambling, "Well, I have to meet Lillian in a little while to go over her plans for the living room. You don't mind if I head out for a while, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Give me a call if you need anything. Thanks again, Teddy."

They were alone once again. The room seemed smaller than Teddy knew it was. She never thought that she'd find herself in a hospital room with him ever again, never mind the fact that it was the very room she had proposed to him in.

Her train of thought was broken by his gentle voice. "You sat here with me . . . while I was in a coma?"

"I missed you."

"Maybe getting a baseball to the head isn't such a bad thing after all."

Teddy's hand inched toward his, but she stopped herself before they touched. She was married. To Andrew. The man who was always there for her; the man whom her son knew as his father. "Speaking of baseball," she began, "how have you been? I mean, I've seen the headlines and such, but they don't say much."

Suddenly, Henry was laughing, and it was genuine. "Oh, sure they don't say much. Like the one about my coach supposedly walking in on me having sex with a male member of the opposition, right? That didn't say much at all. Or the one about me only being hired because the coach wanted to keep an eye on the man his wife is having an affair with? His wife is upwards of fifty, by the way, and I've never met her in my life."

Smiling, Teddy teased, "I thought the first one might be true." If she'd been serious, it would have been the biggest lie of her life. Henry Burton was the least homosexual man she'd ever met; more charming with the ladies than George Clooney might have been.

"True or not, let us not discuss sex. I might get a little excited. It's been a while."

"You're kidding me, right? Between work and Jamie, I swear to God I haven't had sex in more than a month. You never realize how valuable sleep is until you have a baby."

"A whole month!" Henry mocked. "I guess you win by far, then." There was sarcasm in his voice, but he wasn't sure that his ex wife caught on to it. A month was nothing. He hadn't had sex in two years.

She hadn't caught the sarcasm, clearly. "Doesn't look like there'll be too much anytime soon, either."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Teddy's pager beeped. Looking down, she saw that it was a 911 emergency. "I have to go. We'll finish catching up sometime soon, though, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Next chapter will introduce Jamie. Please review!**


	8. Sixty Minutes

**A/N: Ready to meet the little fellah? ;)**

Jamie was crying at the top of his lungs, Andrew was in the shower, and Teddy still hadn't brushed her teeth. Flinging open the bathroom door, she yelled over the sound of the water her husband stood beneath, "Alessia still isn't here! Are you sure you called her last night?"

The bathroom went silent, and Andrew poked his head out of the curtain. "I thought you called her."

"No. I told you to tell her we needed her to watch Jamie when you came home yesterday, you said you forgot, and I reminded you _twice_ to call her last night."

Reaching for a towel and wrapping it around his waste, Andrew switched on the fan to clear off the mirror. "I'm sorry."

Teddy flung open the medicine cabinet and grabbed her toothbrush, squeezing mint flavoured paste onto it. "You'll have to bring him to work and let him lay around your office."

"I can't do that today. I have patients scheduled all day. It just wouldn't work. What about Callie and Arizona?" he suggested.

"Callie's working. I'll give Arizona a call."

When she was finished brushing her teeth, Teddy settled Jamie before dialing her best friend. A few rings, and then: "Hello?"

"Arizona. Are you working today?"

"Would it be at all possible for you to watch Jamie today? Just until noon?" Teddy was practically begging. She had an important surgery to perform; one that could mean the difference between life and death for her patient.

"Well, I'm taking Sofia into the hospital to have her eyes checked around seven thirty. Is it alright if I take him home when I'm done there?"

Teddy's shift started at seven. She would need to find someone to keep an eye on her son for an hour. Sixty minutes wasn't much to ask, was it? 3600 seconds was barely anything in the long run, right? "He'll be in room 518. I'll leave his stuff there, too. Thank you so much, Arizona. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Wait, Teddy. Room 518. Isn't that the hottie husband's room?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He is _not_ my husband, and you know it."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" Teddy knew exactly what.

"Don't play that game with me, Missy. You know what I'm talking about. There's no point in you pretending you don't, because it's only a waste of your time."

Sighing, she knew Arizona was right. "No, he doesn't know. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Well . . . he's back. You know you have to tell him, right?"

"I've gotta get ready. I'm gonna be late for work." And she hung up. No, she didn't intend to tell Henry about Jamie. It wouldn't be fair to Andrew. But if she didn't say anything, it really wasn't fair to Henry. Either way, it wasn't at all fair for Jamie. Teddy hadn't wanted to lie. When Andrew found out that she was pregnant, he automatically assumed the baby was his. Henry was gone, and she was too heartbroken to contact him. She couldn't bear to hear his voice if he wouldn't come back. From there it was a downward spiral.

"Do you know where my blue tie is?" Andrew yelled from down the hall.

She had completely forgotten that he was still in the house. "Which one?"

"The plaid one I bought for Bailey and Eli's engagement party."

"It's hanging on the back of our bedroom door."

A few noises met Teddy's ears. The sound of a door banging against a wall. An alarm clock tumbling to the floor. And then Andrew jogging down the hall. He slid his head into the tie and leaned down for his wife to fix it. Grabbing his coffee cup, he placed a hurried kiss on the side of her mouth and headed for the door.

"You don't kiss me like you used to," she said, hoping that he wasn't too far out of earshot.

Andrew stopped in his tracks, a smile plastered on his face. "What are you talking about? Of course I do." Then he stepped out the door on his way to work.

He didn't kiss her the same way he had six months ago, or a year ago, or even before he'd left the first time. Andrew had started kissing her like he had to, not like it was something he enjoyed doing, or even wanted to do.

_x_

Henry had his face buried in an article about the Boston Red Sox when Teddy knocked on his door, a child in arms. The most appropriate conclusion was that the boy was her son, Jamie. Her son with Andrew. Her son who looked nothing like what Henry remembered Andrew to look like.

"Morning, Sunshine," he greeted her. He wanted to greet her with something much more fitting; beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, stunning . . . all of the above. He wouldn't get hit for Sunshine, though.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, considering the lack of comfort these beds provide." They both laughed, then he continued, "So this must be Jamie?"

Smiling, Teddy confirmed, "Yes, this is. Speaking of which, could you do me a huge favour? It would mean the world to me."

Henry's eyes narrowed slightly. "There's only so many things I can help with from a hospital room."

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him for like . . . an hour, tops? I have to work, and our babysitter was, uh, unavailable. If not, I can find someone else, but he'll just sit with you if you put something colourful on the t.v.."

"Am I, uh . . . am I even allowed to do that?"

The beautiful woman was moving closer to him with that dangerously adorable son of hers. He could see that she was desperate. "I already talked to your nurse about it."

"An hour?"

"Sixty minutes."

"I don't change diapers, Teddy. I can't. I always get peed on."

_x_

An hour had turned into a little bit more than an hour. Arizona had shown up on time, but couldn't take Jamie because she'd been called in for an emergent surgery on one of her patients. As it was, she needed to find a sitter for Sofia. Teddy, she told him, would take Jamie when her lunch rolled around. Glancing at his watch, Henry saw that it as nearly one o'clock.

The television had been turned to some retro cartoon station all morning. It was the only thing that the two boys could agree on. Henry didn't want to watch babies playing patty-cake, and Jamie cried when his father switched to sports coverage.

The morning had, however, been a success. The two men got along quite well, for the most part. Melanie had stopped in only to find the child irresistible, and to leave Henry with a few questions for his ex-wife.

Henry had had to change the child's diaper only once, and hadn't been surprised when his t-shirt was soaked in baby pee. A rerun of _Scooby Doo _was the current hit. Henry had Jamie placed between his knees as they sat on the bed, consumed by the dog and his friends.

"See," Henry was talking to himself, though he didn't realize that the infant wasn't interested in his conclusions, "they want you to think that it's Mr. Newman dressed as the Ice Monster, but it's really the ski lift operator, Johnnie."

"And how would you know that?" Teddy's voice came from the doorway, breaking his train of thought and causing her son to screech with excitement.

Henry allowed Teddy to steal away Jamie as he stood from the bed. "I've watched every episode at least twice. I know all the interesting mysteries."

Teddy laughed, a sound that he had missed over the past two years. "I'm sorry about this turning into more than just an hour. I would've taken the morning off had I known Arizona would be called in for that surgery. Is there anything I can -" 

He interrupted her mid sentence. "No. It's fine. We had a great time. Well, except for being peed on, that is."

She couldn't suppress her laugh. "He actually peed on you?"

"Yeah . . . but, it's alright. I'm sure worse could have happened."

"Well, thank you. A lot."

Henry nodded, reaching over to stroke Jamie's light brown hair, to find it as silky as he knew the baby's mother's was. Most infants had blue eyes, Henry had found, but his friend's son had these intriguing green hues. Jamie truly was a beautiful child.

"When's his birthday?" Henry inquired. It was the question Melanie had brought to his attention earlier.

"February eighth, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious. One of the nurses asked me."

"I see. Well, I better get him home. He's due for a nap." But she didn't move.

Henry picked up the diaper bag that Teddy had left him with before, equipped with sippy cups and toys and diapers, just in case. He found himself not wanting for the boy to go, having grown emotionally attached in less than a day. Having always loved children, he found it a shame that at forty years old he still didn't have any to call his own.

Cooing to her son, Teddy was too busy to realize Henry's proximity until she looked up to find him mere inches from her body. The hand that wasn't holding Jamie reached out for the baby supplies, her fingers brushing gently against her ex husband's. The heat that radiated from him sent a chill up her arm, bringing butterflies into her tummy.

He wanted to step away, lay back in his bed and turn the channels to the sports coverage show he'd wanted to see all day. But he couldn't. He couldn't step away. He couldn't even break eye contact with the woman. She smelled so heavenly. Like . . . strawberries and vanilla. And woman. And mom.

God. He'd spent the last two years trying to convince himself that he was over her, promising that he would kiss the next woman who gave him the chance; that he would ask the next girl he found attractive out to dinner. Henry so wasn't over it.

The situation was so wrong, so forbidden, and yet there they still stood.

Teddy wasn't backing away. Jamie wasn't complaining about anything. Henry could have stood there all day. Instead, though, he found his lips inching toward the woman's. His eyes flickered between her green hues and her soft lips. Then there was barely an inch of air separating them. Teddy could feel his warm breath against her face. Henry didn't move any closer, and she could see that he wasn't going to. She couldn't just stand there and _not _kiss him. He was so . . . him. Quickly, she closed the distance between their lips, but didn't let the kiss linger. Teddy pulled away almost immediately, faltering barely long enough for Henry to step into her once again to brush his hungry lips against her parted mouth.

Teddy grasped the diaper bag and turned on her heel, leaving Henry alone in his hospital room. He palmed the wall with both hands, hanging his head and forcing himself to take slow, even breaths.

Married mommy or not, he would always be in love with Teddy Altman.

**A/N: That was a little longer than anticipated, but i hope you enjoyed! Review, please? :D**


End file.
